


Safe and Sound

by Anotheroneofthequeers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Harry Potter Has a Happy Childhood, Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom grow up together, James Potter Lives, Lily Evans Potter Dies, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Multi, My twin will kill me after they read this, Person of Color Harry Potter, Person of Color James Potter, Post-First War with Voldemort, Raising Harry Potter, Sad, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29368269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anotheroneofthequeers/pseuds/Anotheroneofthequeers
Summary: What if that Halloween night in 1981 James had left with Sirius in a mission  to make sure Peter was safe?. What If because of this Harry wasn't the only one to survive the attack and thus he was raised by his father.Awful night James Potter lost the love of his life. Now he has to try and raise his son, who is now the most famous wizard I  the world, while trying to navigate his own grief.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	1. The last day

James woke up with the sunlight on his eyes. it was one of those autumn days in which the sun filters through the clouds just right, and you could forget for a moment that winter was closing in. All his life he’d preferred the warmer weather, sure winter was pretty, but sun meant better Quidditch, laying on the Hogwarts grounds under their willow with the marauders. Sun meant happiness, and on times like these he needed little things, like the sun filtering to his bedroom window to remind him that there had been a time in which it was easy to have fun, to be free. Of course that as soon as he opened his eyes, he saw her. Lily Evans sleeping was one of the most precious sights than a human could ever have the luck to witness, and god had he been lucky.He had been married to Lily for two years now, and still he woke up every day not believing it, it still didn’t feel real that a person as perfect as her could love him.

  
“It’s considered creepy to watch people sleep, you know” Lily’s said as she slowly opened her eyes and stretched her arms.

  
“I couldn’t help it” James answered “you’re too beautiful, not looking at you is impossible”

  
She smiled at him. God could he lose himself in that smile, and those emerald eyes.

  
“Ok” She said “We really should get up, cause its almost nine and if I know our kid he’s going to start calling for us very soon” almost like he knew, a cry became audible from the room next door just as she finished her sentence. “Told you”

  
“I’ll go” James got out of bed “Want me to bring him here or should we get breakfast?”

  
“You get Harry” She started with a smile “I’ll go put the kettle, after all,” now she was smirking “He’s probably in need of a change”

  
“Ok, don’t you worry” James left the room and entered the nursery, where Harry was standing holding the bars of his crib and crying. “What’s wrong mate? Papa’s here, everything is okay”

  
Very soon the need for a change became apparent and James got to the task right away, there was one thing that allowed him to hold some power over Lily, his talent to change diapers. He still remembered the first time he tried changing a doll for practice, and how loudly Lily and her friends had laughed at the attempt, Marlene had teased him for days and it was out of nothing but spite that he set himself the goal of learning to do it better than her. Now he wished she was still here to laugh at him sometimes, but the war had taken many victims, and Marlene had been one of the hardest to face.

  
As he finished changing his diaper and putting on a fresh diaper Harry’s crying became giggles to the beat of James tickling his belly, “You’re all good now”, James smiled and once more lifted his son in his arms and carried him out of the room, “Let’s go to mama”

  
“Mama” Harry answered.

  
They reached the kitchen downstairs where Lily was already working on breakfast. though still wearing pajamas, she had now tied her long dark red hair in a messy bun and a folded bandana was keeping hairs from getting on her face. The smell on the kitchen was amazing, that of toasted bread and coffee.

  
“Mama” Once again Harry called and stretched his arms like trying to reach his mother. James who was holding him gave him an exaggerated look of betrayal when lily turned around and grabbed Harry from his arms.

  
“I feel hurt” James teased, and Lily blew raspberries at him causing harry to giggle

  
“I told you I’m his favorite parent” Lily laughed “Whatever” James rolled his eyes, taking the toasts out of the stove, “Cereal for Harry?”

  
“We’ve run out” Lily Answered, “I was going to tell Sirius to bring some”

  
“ok then,” James laid a plate on the table containing a few pieces of toast and passed one to Harry, who started destroying it and putting pieces on his mouth.  
“What time is Sirius coming around?”

  
“I think he’s showing for lunch, but we should be leaving around eight” James took a sip of his coffee. He was aware that the look that Lily was giving him was not exactly a happy one. The mission of that night had been a point of tension the past days, and though Lily had resigned herself to the fact that he had to go, she still wasn’t at all happy about it.

  
“There’s nothing I can say to make you stay then?” Lily’s voice was tinted with a mixture of pleading and worry.

  
“I have to go with Sirius, but I promise you that we won’t take long” James was trying to make his voice sound more reassuring, they both knew how dangerous promises were in times like these. “The meet up with Wormtail won’t take long, and then is back home and I’m all yours”

  
“Womy” Harry babbled, he had learned how to say Peter’s name just a few weeks back, during a visit with the marauders, before they went into hiding. And Harry love saying names, he didn’t know a lot of words – he was one after all, but Moomy, Womy, Foo and Dada, were some of his favorites. He hadn’t known Marlene enough to learn hers.

“Yes Harry, Womy” Lily’s smile was back, “Very good”

Breakfast finished and Lily left to send Sirius a Patronus with the list of needed groceries, as James took Harry to the sofa to play with him. Story was Harry’s favorite game, James loved it too. He liked telling harry story, acting the different voices and, to his son’s delight, to use his wand to create smoke figures of the scenes in the story. To Lily’s request he started telling Harry muggle fairy tales, even if he sometimes found them a bit silly.

Around the middle of the story Lily entered the living room and joined her family, also helping James with the female characters. After the story was over Lily took over the duty to continue with the smoke and harry happily giggled as he tried to catch it with his fingers, and sometimes even grabbing Lily’s hair instead. Around eleven Harry feel asleep and Lily took him upstairs to his crib.  
A few minutes later Lily came down the stairs, though she had decided to change into a pair of jeans and a loose shirt. James could do nothing but stare in awe as she made her way down. He could hear all the ways Sirius would be teasing him, the way he had done so many times when they were in school and he was helplessly pining on Evans. He always cherished those little moments, all the times he could just look at the woman he loved and get drunk with nothing more than his adoration for her. Those emerald green eyes didn’t make matters easier.

“I’m so grateful, you know?” James said “That Harry got your eyes. Now don’t get me wrong, the looks he obviously got from my side of the family, but your eyes will forever be prettier than mine”

“me too” Lily was smiling warmly “He would’ve been way too much like you if not, poor kid” she laughed softly.

He was pulling her in to kiss her when then inmistacsbke sound of Sirius's motorcycle was head outside. Taking no time James rushed to the gate and pointed at Sirius with his wand, “What did Sirius Black gave mom for mother’s day on 1977?”

“well Gardenias of course, and it was a disgrace because I hadn’t yet learned that mom was allergic yet” Sirius smirked as he extended his arms and James almost tackled him in a hug. Over the years Sirius and James had outgrown their friendship into a true bond of brothers. And after their fith year at Hogwarts when after a particularly horrid attack form his parents, Sirius had shown up in the potter household bleeding, James’s parents became also his own.

“hey, said Lily, “Don’t I get anything like that?”

“Oh Evans, you know I love you too” Sirius smiled as she hugged him tightly.

“I want to think that you remembered my groceries”

“I feel hurt by the insinuation Evans,” Sirius smirked, “The bags are in the sidecar “Great then,” She said “Then well, take them to the kitchen so that I can make lunch “Where’s my godson?” Sirius asked, “I think I deserve to see him before you make me work”

“I just laid him for his nap, so you’ll wait like a good boy and see him for lunch”

“She’s ruthless, isn’t she mate?” Sirius whispered to James and they both snickered until they reached the kitchen and left the grocery bags on the kitchen table, and with a flick of James's wand the items sorted themselves on the cabinets. “Start cutting boys, lunch won’t make itself” She said pointing to the vegetables on the counter next to a chopping board. Lily had always preferred the muggle way of cooking, she’d always felt safer in a way, as if y going back to her roots she could pretend that she wasn’t part of a world that wanted her dead. A world in which her son was wanted by the most powerful dark wizard in the world.

Sirius grabbed a knife and started cutting up potatoes while James made tea for the three of them, they had learned a while ago that it was never a good idea to let him cook, even under direct supervision.

“So Pads, when is Moony coming back?” James asked once everything was in the oven and they could sit down on the table, tea in hand.

“He’s supposed to be back tomorrow,” he answered. No one dared say anything with certainty anymore, the war had taken the ability to make promises from everyone, and since Remus had been assigned that mission, every mention of him brought worry upon the group of friends.

“Well, then I can’t wait to see him” Lily said, noticing the weight of Sirius’s words, and as always trying to bring optimism. Her ability to always remain as cheery as possible was a quality of Lily that James loved, and that helped him a lot – especially during the years after Hogwarts when the war started to feel real. “We should throw a little party when he comes back” she said, “Nothing big, just a tea, and we’ll invite Peter and Mary”

“I doubt Dumbledore will allow that” Sirius answered, trying to hide how much he like the idea.

“He can’t,” Lily continued determined, “After all, we haven’t seen Remus for almost three months already”. As soon as she finished that sentence, she realized that she’d just said something she shouldn’t, cause Sirius face shifted. It was clear that he tried to ignore for how long it had been since they last heard from Remus. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to…”

“It’s not your fault red, don’t worry” Sirius smiled faintly, “But yes, we should do a get together, I’ll make sure to tell Mary once Moony comes back.”

“How much longer for lunch?” Asked James trying to defuse the tension, “Cause I’m starving and that shepherd’s pie smells amazing.”

Just then they could hear Harry start crying upstairs, which meant he had just woken up from his nap. Lily started getting up, but Sirius quickly cut her off.  
“No red, it’s my turn, you have him every day”

“Fine” she said, “But bring him down because I have to feed him before lunch”

Sirius ran up the stairs, and James let out a laugh.

“Should I be worried about him?” He asked Lily jokingly, “I think he’s close to planning our murders, just so that he gets to see Harry more often”

“It wouldn’t surprise me” Lily answered, “At least we know we can rest assured that someone good would take care of Harry if something happened to us”

“Don’t talk like that” James said “Nothing will happen to us”

“You’re right”, She said, shaking her head, “And I can’t wait till Remus comes back and we can share our news with him” Just as she finished talking, Sirius came down again, this time holding Harry- who was laughing loudly.

They dedicated themselves to eating and cleaning the kitchen. After lunch Sirius spent a good two hours playing in the backyard with Harry as Padfoot and James and as Prongs –Always careful of course to not get to close to him, But Harry on his trainer broom laughed as he chased the deer across the grass.

James always missed Sirius when he was not around, and if the last two months in hiding had proved anything, was that without his best friend, life just didn’t feel as complete.  
The rest of the afternoon was tranquil and quiet. Harry took another nap, Lily read and the three of them talked like they hadn't in a long time. There was also a palpable tension in the air as the night started to fall, and the time to leave drew nearer. Around seven they started hearing the kids in the street staring to run around in their costumes. And Lily and Sirius made dinner. The meal was silent. And finally the time for them to go arrived. Harry led the way running to the back garden, from where Sirius and James would apparate. As they reached the garden James lifted Harry and hugged him to say goodbye. He saw the look on Lily's face.

“Don't worry” A faint smile was on James face as he said this, “It’s an easy mission, I’ll be back before you can say snitch”

“Ok” she was frowning, “Then you better leave now, and send Peter my love, will you?”

“Yes Red,” Sirius said, “I promise to bring him back in one piece.”

“See you later, I love you” James passed Harry back to his wife and kissed her, pressing his lips tightly against hers for a quick second - just long enough to feel her breath, and backed away with Sirius to the back of the garden.}

“I love you too” And as she said it, James and Sirius apparated away with a CRACK.


	2. Halloween night 1981

“Don't worry” A faint smile was on James's face as he said this, “It’s an easy mission, I’ll be back before you can say, _snitch_ ”

  
“Ok” she was frowning, “Then you better leave now, and send Peter my love, will you?”

  
“Yes Red,” Sirius said, “I promise to bring him back in one piece.”

  
“See you later, I love you” James passed Harry back to his wife and kissed her, pressing his lips tightly against hers for a quick second - just long enough to feel her breath, and backed away with Sirius to the back of the garden.

  
“I love you too” And as she said it, James and Sirius disapparated with a CRACK. “Be safe” Those words were always hard to say, they’d become accustomed to being wary of words during the war. No one wanted to make promises they didn't know if they could keep. And if Lily was being honest with herself, she’s grown quite fond of the lack of missions they had while hiding; Even when she knew James hated it. He felt awful not being in the front lines against Voldemort, and whilst she also disliked the idea of the rest of the order fighting and risking their lives without them, her family was first, and the feeling of absolute dread that filled her whenever James walked out the door was worse than the remorse.

  
She held Harry tightly, trying to hide the worry from her expression, and walked back inside. She put him back on the floor and he ran towards the living room where he waited for her.

  
Harry was on a mat on the floor and Lily watched him play with his toys while holding a cup of tea. She felt strange grief while watching his son play. He was such a happy kid, so young, so free. Lily was grateful that he was too young to understand the world around him, the war outside, and the danger he was in; he was too young to fear for his life, but she was not.

She remembered the day Dumbledore had told her and James that Lord Voldemort was after Harry, that in his mind killing her child was the only way to secure his victory, and that they had to go into hiding so that her one-year-old son would be safe. She remembered the talk later that day with Marlene - a talk that unbeknownst to Lily, would be the last she'd ever share with her friend, for her family was killed a few days later. There was not forgetting how that night was one of the few time she saw James cry, a cry so full of sadness, grief, desperation, and impotence, that she could never forget it because the same way she did, he hated destiny for the fate promised to his son, hated what was foretold and the reality that their kid, who was barely a toddler, was in more danger than any other wizard.

"Mama" Babbling, Harry approached and tried to get onto it. Giggling when Lily grabbed him and helped him get up.

Once Harry was safely sitting on the sofa she grabbed her wand and made colorful smoke and bubbles come out of it, Harry loved trying to grab the smoke in his little hands and played with it for a few minutes before Lily took him upstairs to his nursery, and started getting him ready for bed. After she'd changed him, fed him, and put him on his crib, she looked out the window and saw it.

ENtering the gate was a hooded figure, and something told her that it was him. She saw as he opened the door with a movement of his wand, and having left hers downstairs, there was nothing she could do but in a rush put the few chairs in the room against the door. Lily knew what him being there meant, Peter was the spy on the order. James had just left the house to make sure he was safe not one hour earlier, and a rush of desperation flooded her with the doubt of whether he had seen Peter.

"At least he's not here," SHe thought. While hearing the footsteps on the stairs she turned to Harry, holding back tears.

"Harry," She whispered to her son, "You're so loved."HArry Mama Loves you, Dada loves you" Tears rolled down her face, the end was near and all she could do has hope for James to return in time to save Harry, or not return until it was all over and that at least James could survive. "Harry be strong", she continued, "Be brave" She imagined a life in which they were a normal family, in a world with no war, a life where she could see her son grow. "Harry be safe".

As she finished talking the door started to rattle, and she stood up knowing that in seconds Lord Voldemort would enter the room. and thus it wasn't long before the chairs pilled up against the door moved as the door burst open and the dark Lord entered. Lily opened her arms, trying to cover Harry's crib as much as possible,

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" She cried.

"Stand aside, you silly girl … stand aside, now …" His voice was cold.

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead –" Lily was not afraid of dying at that moment, nothing mattered more than Harry, and her life seemed like an insignificant price to pay if it would be to save his.

"This is my last warning –"

"Not Harry! Please … have mercy … have mercy … Not Harry! Not Harry! Please – I’ll do anything –" For the first time in her life, Lily Evans begged

"Stand aside – stand aside, girl. As the green light emerged from his wand and hit her, only one thing passed through her head, "At least James is safe" she thought, just before everything went dark

*** * ***

James and Sirius arrived at the forest next to a small muggle village where they would meet Peter. It was a cold night and they could see a few muggle kids running around with their parents as they reached the pub. They sat at a table in a very dark corner on the back and waited for Peter to arrive. James got up and ordered two glasses of beer and Sirius lit a fag for himself, which was meet with a frown from James as he reached the table with the drinks in hand.

"Those will kill you, you know?" Said, James.

"Look at you all serious", Teased him, Sirius, "As if you didn't have quite the vices back in school."

"Fair," Laughed James, "When is Wormtail supposed to be arriving?"

"Around five minutes ago" Sirius looked at his watch. "He's probably apparated a bit further than he wanted to. Don't worry" even as Sirius said that it was obvious that there was a tint of preoccupation behind his voice.

"For sure" Answered James, but he wasn't smiling anymore.

For the rest half hour in the bar, James and Sirius stayed silent while finishing their drinks. While they talked on short sentences at a time, the worry of Wormtail being late was too much and they kept sending furtive looks to the door.

"You think maybe he didn't know where to find it?" Asked James when forty minutes had passed since they arrived at the pub.

"No," Said Sirius, "I've already met him here before, "Something's wrong. I think we should go find him"

"Me too," Said James, and both men got up and left the bar.

They quickly went back to the forest and apparated to another village nearby. It took them only ten minutes to reach the small cottage that belonged to Peter. It didn't look as if anyone was there. The door, as well as all the blinds, and the lights were turned off. Sirius rang the doorbell, and nervousness rose to the back of James' throat.

"Oi, Peter!" Sirius shouted, "Come out you git!"

"Just open the door" James was exasperated.

"OK, _Alohomora_ " With a clicked the door opened, and Sirius and James entered, wands in hand.

_"Lumos,"_ They said in unison, and the light of both wands was the only thing illuminating the dark landing.

"You cover the living room, I'll go to the bedroom," Said James as he and Sirius separated to inspect the house.

As he opened the door to the empty bedroom, the dire feeling that had been building up in his gut since they left the bar. A sense of absolute dread sank on him and as he returned to the entrance with Sirius, it was clear to him that something was horribly wrong. "We have to go back," desperation rose in Jame's voice, "NOW!" And with a nod from Sirius, they apparated out of the empty house.

_CRACK._

James and Sirus apparated back just outside the gate, and the sight almost made James fall to his knees. For the most part, the house was intact, but when you looked up- toward the second floor, one part had been blown up. And he immediately knew it was where the nursery stood. He could vaguely hear that Sirius screamed something at him, but it didn't matter as he ran towards the house. The door had been blown open and he climbed the steps of the stairs in a run, Sirius behind him. As he reached the second floor he saw the door of the nursery was open ajar, now he slowed down, and very slowly walked to the room, terrified of what he knew would be there.

He pushed the door open and fell to the floor as Lily's corpse looked back at him. A rush of tears came down his face. She couldn't be gone, the thought of a world without Lily was ineffable. Because Lily was a force like no other, and a part of James was expecting her to get up in a moment and look at him with those beautiful green eyes. But now her eyes had no shine anymore, the emerald green eyes in which James had lost himself so many times before, were now dull and lifeless. "NO, NO, NO!" James wailed. but then something happened, something that he couldn't believe. He heard Harry cry. He looked up and saw Harry in his crib, a bit of blood was oozing from his forehead, but he was alive. Next to the crib the remnants of a black cloak but no signs of anyone else.

He went straight to the crib and lifted Harry, who kept crying. "Shh," James held his son tight as tears continued to roll down his cheeks, "Don't cry, Daddy is here. And I'm not going anywhere."

Sirius was standing still in the doorframe, staring in utter horror at Lily's corpse. He looked up at James, rocking his crying son with a look that was a mix of sorrow and the pure relief of his son being alive. Sirius couldn't say anything, the only thing he could do was kneel and slowly close Lily's eyes.


	3. Aftermath

"All students are to report to the Great Hall in the next fifteen minutes." 

Professor McGonagall's voice reverberated throughout the whole school, and in a very chaotic and confused manner, the students left their common rooms in direction to the Great Hall. The air was filled with tension as the heads of house lead the students through the halls in complete silence. No one dared say anything. The older students asked what was going on. What was the reason to take them out of bed after curfew? No one seemed to have answers. On everyone's minds, one thing was clear, it couldn't be good.

In the dining hall the different tables in which they usually ate were gone, same with the teacher's table. Only the owl-shaped podium remained. Professor Dumbledore was standing with a solemn look behind it. Waiting for the students to finish arriving in the great hall, all standing in lines separated by their house. The teachers were standing in the back of the room. For the most part they looked just as confused as the students as to the reason for this midnight reunion, but Mcgonnagal was looking down. The students closer to the front could swear tears were in her eyes. The low murmur of students talking, quiet as soon as Dumbledore started speaking.

"I'm sure you're confused as to why you were summoned here," The Headmaster spoke, "Tomorrow morning, some of you will receive the Daily Prophet with the morning post, and in it will be news that we all have waited for a long time." The students stared at the Professor, without understanding. "Earlier tonight," Dumbledore continued, "The dark wizard know as Lord Voldemort, was defeated." 

The silence that had been maintained in the great hall up until that point died the second Dumbledore finished his sentence. Until that moment the atmosphere had been filled with a tension that felt so profound it could be cut with a knife, but in seconds it dissipated. Especially amongst the older kids, students broke in celebration. Everywhere you looked students were hugging, crying. A few just stay silent, the Slytherin students being a majority in that group. Even if some of them looked as if they were trying to repress the joy they felt upon the news. However, after a few minutes, Dumbledore's amplified voice spoke again and silence returned to the Hall.

"Alongside this joyful news," He spoke. "We must remember that the defeat of this dark wizard comes with the death of Lily Evans." Among the teachers, there was now utter shock. McGonagal was now visibly crying, Professor Slughorn's face turned in horror, and tears streamed down Flitwick's eyes. The newest professor, Severus Snape, was staring at Dumbledore. "Her sacrifice to save the life of her son, created a magic so powerful that ended with Voldemort's reign of terror and I ask you all to remember her from now and until forever as the last hero of the war." Dumbledore raised his wand and everyone in the room copied his motion, "Lumos" All wands in the great hall lit up at the same time, honoring Lily. 

*** * ***

The hours that followed Sirius and James' return to the house in Godric's Hollow were a chaotic blur. Sirius had to almost drag James out of the nursery, and they stayed in the living room. James sat on the sofa and started trying to make Harry fall asleep. Even though Sirius offered to help, he refused to let go of his son. Sirius immediately took charge and started sending out Patronus. He sent one to Moody in the Auror's office to inform him of what happened, and soon enough a few Aurors from the Order arrived. He also sent one to Dumbledore, and it didn't take long for the old professor to apparate there. 

As Aurors started to fill the living room Sirius presided while James remained mute on the sofa, looking directly at the now sleep Harry. He indicated the Aurors where to find the nursery, and Dumbledore followed them. Not much later, Dumbledore and Moody came down and asked James to tell them what had happened that night. James spoke in a soft and pained voice as he told them about the mission.

He told them about how they'd decided to change the secret keeper, and how that night Sirius and he were supposed to meet Peter to make sure he was alright. He explained that they waited and when he failed to show up, they went to his hiding place - and how finding it empty made them realize that something had gone wrong they returned to the house only to find that they had been betrayed and that Lily was gone. His voice broke as he said this, and that he found Harry alone crying on his crib with that strange cut on his forehead.

When James finished, the two men retired to a corner and spoke quietly. "Mr. Potter," Dumbledore spoke to him, "I ask that you and Mr. Black come with me to Hogwarts. We need to talk about a few things"

James looked up to him with a weird look in his eyes. "Why professor?"

"I'll explain once we're there," Dumbledore said, "you make take the floo network to my office. The Aurors upstairs will take care of transporting Lily's body to the cemetery until you start preparations for the funeral." The professor's bluntness left James in shock, he stared at the headmaster and a hint of disdain started forming in the back of his mind. He still nodded, and soon after he and Sirius were standing in his office with Mcgonnagal.

Once they all arrived, Dumbledore started silently scribbling in a few pieces of paper, not meeting James' eye. He grabbed the finished letter and tied it to Hawkes' leg, "Take this to the Daily Prophet at once," He told the bird before it disappeared in flames. He then spoke to McGonagall.

"Please Minerva, instruct the students to go to the Great Hall."

McGonagall looked perplexed. "But it's almost midnight"

"It doesn't matter," Dumbledore answered, "We must share the news with them at once."

"Wait," James spoke with irritation, "What news? Why are we here?"

"Because Mr. Potter," Dumbledore spoke calmly, "Starting tonight, Lord Voldemort's reign has ended". Dumbledore and Mcgonnagal left them alone in the office.

The time spent waiting for Dumbledore made James grow more anxious by the minute. Harry was still asleep in his arms and Sirius kept pacing the office. As the minutes passed James' mind kept racing, Dumbledore had left without explaining anything further, and he had questions about every word he said. 

"Can you stop that?!" He spat at Sirius, "It's driving me mad"

"I'm sorry," his friend answered and stood in place looking at him, but James avoided meeting his eye.

"Do you think he's right?" James finally asked his friend.

"About what?"

"About You-Know-Who being gone" James looked at SIrius for the first time since they arrived.

"I don't know, he wouldn't say that if he wasn't sure, would he?"

"I know," There was a part of James that didn't want Dumbledore to be right. If he was correct, and Voldemort truly was gone, then this was supposed to be one of the happiest and most awaited days of his life. After all, this was what they had spent the last four years fighting for. But now Lily was dead and the fact that there was something to celebrate was abominable.

After several more minutes Dumbledore and Mcgonnagal entered the office once more.

"Thank you for waiting," The calmness in Dumbledore's voice did nothing to ease James. "I'm sure you'd like me to explain a few things.”

"Well yes," there was annoyance in the tone with which James spoke. "What do you mean with You-Know-WHo Being gone? What would it have to do with tonight?"

"The wound in Harry's forehead isn't a regular one," Dumbledore said, "a very powerful dark curse caused that. I believe that Tonight Voldemort tried to use a killing curse on Harry, but it backfired. I believe that Lily died tonight sacrificing her life to save him and that the pure love of her actions protected Harry from death. I believe that Voldemort was defeated tonight by his own killing curse." 

The reaction to the professor's words differed between the other people in the room. Sirius stared perplexed at Dumbledore. The sadness that was already present in McGonnagal's expression was mixed with surprise, and James just kept staring at Dumbledore, looking increasingly annoyed with every word he said.

"I believe Mr. Potter that starting tomorrow, Harry's life is going to be changed forever -"

"Well, no shit professor" James spat, "I believe that the fact that his mother just bloody died would be enough reason." McGonagall gasped and James passed Harry to her, as to not wake him up. She retreated with the baby to a distant corner of the room. "Now cut the rubbish and get to the bloody point," James had been repressing his frustration since arriving at the office.

"Starting tomorrow Harry will become the most famous wizard in the world," James's eyes were injected with fury as Dumbledore spoke. “He's the first person that we know of who received a killing curse and survived. He is the one who ended the reign of terror of Lord Voldemort, and for that, all of England is in debt with him. He is now in more danger than he's ever been. Because Voldemort's followers are still out there, and I'm sure they'll want revenge."

"There must be something we can do." This time it was Sirius who spoke.

"There's one that'll be more effective than any other. But I seriously doubt that Mr. Potter will be on board." There was a minuscule hint of an accusation in his words.

"Oh really?" James was raising his voice with every word he spoke, "I'm sorry professor but considering my son's wellbeing is my main priority, I highly doubt that your method would include it. If you're so sure I won't like it.” Dumbledore remained serene as James kept staring at him, a hint of resentfulness noticeable in the way he spoke. “Go on then, tell us your brilliant plan."

"I think our best chance right now is to use the magic left by Lily's sacrifice. I can cast a spell that keeps Harry protected as long as he stays with her blood." 

"I don't see the problem with that," said Sirius.

"You don't understand Padfoot," said James, "this  _ oaf _ pretends for me to let him take Harry away, don't you?"

"Mr. Potter!" Mcgonagal gasped, surprised by the way he expressed himself to the professor but not disagreeing with his horror at the idea.

"Don't worry Minerva," said Dumbledore, "yes you're right Mr. Potter. If we send Harry with Lily's family I can cast protection around him."

James started laughing hysterically, Sirius was looking at him in disbelief.

"I'm sorry professor but I'm not doing that, because I've had before the displeasure of meeting Lily's side of the family, and you seem to have forgotten that I'm his father and I'm staying with him. There's no discussing that, besides your genius plans to protect us have failed before.” James started walking in McGonnagal's direction. "I'm sorry for losing my temper Minnie" 

"It's okay Mr. Potter, I understand." 

"Thanks" James was about to grab Harry from her arms when the door burst open.

"You lied to me! You told me she would be safe!" Snape entered the office enraged, it was clear that he expected Dumbledore to be alone. The screams woke Harry up, who immediately started crying. 

"Oh, god. What's this twat doing here?!" Sirius faced Snape as James gave Harry to Mcgonagall once again, "I'm sorry Minnie, could you take him downstairs?" James spoke in a soft voice that was filled with clear animosity. "I'll be back for him in a second. just want a word with Snivellus here."

"Of course" Minerva left the office looking at Snape with aversion.

"Now answer my question, what's A BLOODY DEATH EATER doing here?!" James drew his wand and Sirius followed suit, both of them pointing threateningly at Snape.

"I see the monkeys escaped from the circus," Snape also drew his wand.

"That will be enough," Dumbledore roared. "I'll talk to you later Severus."

"Answer the question," James fixed his eyes on Dumbledore and Sirius kept his wand on Snape. "What's this death eater doing here"

"Severus has been working with me for three months, exactly since he informed me that Voldemort was targeting your son. So I'd thank you Mr. Black, if you stopped pointing at him with your wand." Staring at him in complete disbelief Sirius lowered his wand, but James kept staring at Snape with fury.

"Why?" He asked "why did he do that? The last time I saw him, he was wearing black robes and a particularly hideous mask, throwing unforgivable curses at me. I thought you were deadly loyal to your master's ideals. So why are you working for Dumbledore now?" There was a venomous tint to James's words. "And why in hell are you now in this office enraged? Tell me Dumbledore, what does he mean when he says that you lied to him?"

"I don't have to answer to you," said Snape "so leave now Potter."

James struggled to contain a laugh. "Believe me professor when I said that I'm not stupid enough to buy that, so tell me the truth now."

"Severus became a spy for me in exchange for your protection," said Dumbledore calmly. "He's the one who warned me about Voldemort's interest in Harry, and since I assured him to keep you safe from him, he's been feeding me information about Lord Voldemort."

"I can't believe you," James's anger left his voice, and he now spoke coldly. The past three months replaying in his head and the answer to a question that invaded his mind. "So that's why you helped us, that's why you told us about the Fidelius charm. Not because we had spent the past three years fighting in a war under your command, not because of the loyalty we've shown to your cause in those years. a loyalty which I now see was blind and stupid. It was because you needed a death eater to play spy. And if I know anything about Snivellus here, had this night gone differently and Lily been the sole survivor instead of Harry and me, he wouldn't be barging into your office angrily. AM I WRONG PROFESSOR?!" 

He didn't care anymore. He had tried to calm himself before, But this was too much. He and Lily had wondered for a long time what was different with them, why they were protected but not Marlene, or Dorcas, or Gideon, or Fabian. He had his answer now and the feeling of resentfulness he had towards Dumbledore, now was absolute disgust.

Dumbledore stayed silent. James stared appalled at him, "We'll leave now professor," He said, "And don't worry, I much rather use the fireplace in McGonagall's office, so if you'll excuse us. You may continue your conversation." He left the office followed by Sirius and met McGonagall at the bottom of the staircase. She had managed to get Harry to sleep.

"Thank you," said James as she passed Harry to him, "may we use your fireplace?"

"Of course Potter," Her voice was tender, "you've gone through a lot tonight, so let's get you some biscuits first, shall we?"

"Okay," they made their way to the transfiguration office, where she conjured a cup of tea for each of them.

"Please know Potter that I'm extremely sorry for what happened to Lily. She was one of the most brilliant young witches that I ever taught," Mcgonnagal spoke as they finished their tea in silence.

Both men looked at her, she was tearing up. 

"I know," James' eyes had a deep sadness to them. "We'll leave now, but I promise to write soon"

"Okay, Potter."

"Goodbye Minnie," said Sirius as they threw the powder in the fire turning it green.

"27B Magnolia drive," said both of them at the same time, and left for Sirius' flat. 

*** * ***

"You can take the bedroom," said Sirius once the three were standing in the flat's living room. "I'm sure Moony won't mind once he gets back." He patted his friend in the back. It had been a very long night.

"It's strange isn't it," said James with melancholy, "it was just yesterday that we were talking about celebrating Moony's return, Lily was so excited about it."

"I know Mate," James made his way to the bedroom and placed Harry on the bed, in between two pillows - just how Lily had taught him. He then laid on the bed fully clothed and tried to sleep.


	4. A day of true celebration

**_YOU-KNOW-WHO DEFEATED_ **

_Last night, October 31st, Aurors Headquarters reported the presumed defeat of he-who-must-not-be-named. According to the official reports sent directly to The Daily Prophet, You-Know-Who attacked the Potter residence in Godric's Hollow last night sometime between 8 and 9:30 P.M. During this attack he killed Lily Potter (21), A muggle-born witch who had been working as a reporter for The Daily Prophet since 1979 and until going into hiding in July 1981, but when attempting to kill Harry Potter (1) the killing curse used backfired ending with You-Know-Who himself._

_The vanishment of this dark wizard makes this a day of true celebration as it brings an end to "The War" that's been fought in the Wizarding World since 1970. According to Alastor Moody, an Auror of great renown, "the hunt has started for those who followed Voldemort and were loyal to him". The Auror also refused to comment as to the reason You-Know-Who was defeated by a one-year-old, but no matter what it is it's clear that the world will forever be in debt to Harry Potter, "The Boy Who Lived" without whom the era of fear lived for the last decade wouldn't have come to an end._

_This special edition of The Daily Prophet is a tribute to all those lost during these awful times and celebrates the new age of hope that's dawning._

_Read more:_

_Words from the Minister of Magic, Page 2_

_"The Boy Who lived", page 4_

_Timeline of the events of the past ten years, page 7_

_Tribute to all lives lost, page 9_

_List of know associates looked by the ministry, Page 17._

James spent the best part of twenty minutes staring at the paper in his hand, unable to both pass the page and let it go. he kept re-reading the short paragraphs over and over, the words " _a day of true celebration"_ replaying in his head. He left it back on the counter and returned to the bedroom. Sirius had left to get groceries, cause there was not enough of anything to accommodate 3 adults and Harry, though James reckoned they would have to leave soon. He needed to find a place to stay, there was no returning to Godric's Hollow, that house had too much Lily in it.

Harry was still asleep. For the first time in months, he hadn't slept through the night, it was as if he could feel something was wrong. James sat carefully on the bed, trying not to wake his son, and just looked at Harry. He was sleeping peacefully, tears started rolling down James's cheeks. He never cried much as a kid, not when getting all scratched after falling off a tree or after fighting with his parents. The past few years he got more used to it, whether because of the overwhelming feeling of pure hoy that governed him when Lily walked down the aisle, or the sorrow of burying people he loved. He cried in silence, feeling the coldness of the tears as they fell. He needed to remain full, to keep the little composure he had left. After all, Harry needed him - and Harry mattered more than anything right now. 

The doorbell rang and James stumbled to the door. He opened to find Mary standing on the other side, it was clear that she had been crying as her eyes were red and puffy. 

"I apparated just after getting the paper," As she spoke, her voice broke, "Is it true? Is she gone? Is she actually gone? James I-" She couldn't finish the sentence as James grasped her into a hug and held her tight. THey'd never done that before, and James was not entirely sure why he did it, but he also didn't want to let go. She continued the hug and there was nothing to say, they both understood how the other one felt. After a few seconds, the hug stopped and they were both seated in the kitchen holding cups of tea. 

"I came to help" Mary spoke with a kind voice. "I'm sure you need it" 

"I..." He had been always used to not needing help, and thus a part of him wanted to not accept her offer, but even when wanting to lie, the truth was that he didn't know how to do anything now that Lily was gone. "I do," he sighed resigned, "There's so much i need to do, and I don't know... I don't know how" once again he felt tears forming in his eyes, it was not usual that he cried in front in front of people but there was something about Mary that felt safe, the pain they shared uniting them in a way that needed no words.

They spent the next hour in silence, but it didn't feel awkward. After some more time, they heard the door open and Sirius strode into the living room. On one hand, he was holding three bags filled with food, on the other a very big suitcase which James recognized as one from his house.

"Hi Mary," Sirius smiled at his friend, "I brought you some things," Sirius said when he saw the expression that James was staring at the suitcase with, "Clean clothes, some of Harry's things and..." Sirius doubted, "The Aurors still inspecting the house found her wand".

"oh" James' stomach sank, "Thanks. Can you leave it in the room? I'll sort everything out later"

"Of course" Sirius sighed as he left the room.

"I can do that if you want" Said Mary, "It's okay I don't mind"

"don't worry" James avoided looking in her eyes, "I need to do it, it wouldn't be fair," He knew how wrong he sounded saying that, it was almost funny how much he'd opposed to his friends saying things like that over the years. Never before had he actually understood so much not wanting to accept help from anyone.

Silence ensued once more but it was tenser now, Mary looked as if she wanted to say something but didn't quite know what or how. He on the other hand didn't really know whether he liked that she was there or hated it, he felt like that about Sirius too, who before leaving had not stopped pacing the kitchen and taking notes about funeral preparations, like he was trying so hard to be useful he hadn't realized how overwhelming it all was. 

"I'm sorry" James finally spoke, "It's just too much to think about right now, but I do need to do it myself."

"Hey," Mary put her hand on top of his, "It's okay"

"Hey look who's awake" Sirius entered the kitchen holding Harry, "I just changed him so don't worry"

  
"Thanks," James mouthed as he stood up and grabbed him. They fed harry a bottle of warm formula that Sirius had bought and James just continued to rock him on his knees as Sirius and Mary made lunch. They didn't speak much longer, or at least James didn't. Siris and Mary kept the small talk between them but not a lot of time passed until they fell back into their tasks in silence. In that strange dynamic the time passed a lot quicker and before they realized they were having lunch and as they all sat on the table they heard the door open.

The three of them jumped up and grabbed their wands, harry was still on James's arms.

"Padfoot? are you here?" Remus' voice sounded from the landing and as he entered the kithchen three wands were pointing directly at his face. "It's me" He chucled as they lowered their wands.

"Im sorry love," Sirius scambleled to pocket his wand, "we forgot you were returning today" he stammered his words and Remus just stared at the trio with wide eyes.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, "Why are they here?"

Without saying anything SIrius handed Remus the dayly prophet that remained on the counter, and as Remus read the front page his face turned from confusion into shock and dread tinted his eyes.

"Please," He said with a shaky voice, this time looking directly at James,"Please tell me that this is simply the absolute most horrid idea of a prank you could think of." And he collapsed on one of that chairs as the grief in James' expression answered for him.


End file.
